Ember's Victims
(Every chapter in this book represents one dragon that Ember has killed after Twister's death. (Read the Forbidden Love (part 1)). Every chapter has ONE dragon and explains how they felt before they died. I hope you enjoy!) Prologue Ember and Twister ran through the palace, trying to escape. Then out of nowhere, a ruby studded spear stabbed through the air hurtling at them at full speed. It was heading straight for Ember. Smoke's eyes glinted as it neared it's destanation. At the last moment Twister jerked. "I'm sorry." She said. Then the spear slammed into her side. Ember immediatly ran to Twister's side, sobbing. "Twister!" He sobbed "No no no.. Don't leave me!" Twister looked up her eyes glazed with pain. "My sweet, sweet Ember. Bye, I love you." She sighed peacefully, relaxing. "Twister," Ember sobbed louder. "Don't! Don't leave me!" "Twister I COMMAND you to wake up. Twister!" Ember sobbed, louder than ever. Ember was silent for a moment. Grief and hatred crashed on him at the same time. It hit him like lightning. Twister was dead. Ember's agonized roaring filled the palace. And he got up and turned his eyes glinting muderously. Victim 1: Queen Tourmaline (SkyWing Queen) Queen Tourmaline paced through the palace wondering. When? She kept thinking over and over. Then a guard rushed in his eyes nervous. "Your majesty?" "Speak." She ordered. "Twister is dead, your majesty..." After giving her the full report she released him. I did not mean to kill Twister. She thought. That is Smoke's mistake. Tourmaline went to the mirror and peered at it. There was her reflection she looked and saw every detail. From her bright orange scales to her glaring yellow eyes. She saw all the jewelery on her as well. She was wearing a crown studded with rubys and tourmalines. She had strands of rubys and sapphires wrapped around her legs, wings, and horns. Then she heard a noise her head darted in the direction of the window. "Who's there?" She demanded. She walked closer to the window. Then out of nowhere Tourmaline felt something stab her in the back. Tourmaline gasped looking down horrified to see a spear in her chest. She choked for words and collapsed, dead. The last thing she saw was a yellow face peering down at her, his eyes glinting. A face she knew all too well. Tourmalines screams filled the palace and the night sky beyond. Victim 2: Smoke (Twister's father/Skywing) Smoke got up from bed and stretched and yawned. Then a soldier scraped his claws on the door, Smoke guessed, to let him know he was there. "What is it?" He barked. Then he saw the look on the soldier's face and that answered his question. "No..no!" He choked out. She cant be gone! He thought. He quickly blinked back his tears before they leaked. "And she's..?" He paused, giving the soldier the chance to answer. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir." He said, swallowing. Smoke gulped in a breath, his heart aching with grief for Queen Tourmaline. "When did she die?" Smoke asked, quietly. "Last night." The soldier murmured sympithetically. "And... What's your name again?" Smoke asked. "I never told you sir and my name is Thrush." The soldier replied. "Thank you, Thrush, you may be excused." Smoke said. As soon as the soldier left Smoke felt a strong feeling of urge that he had never felt before except... Except when he nearly died! Smoke instantly felt he had to get out of there! Smoke turned torward the entrance. Smoke gasped, standing right in front of him was Ember himself! Ember hissed and slithered torward Smoke. Smoke grabbed a spear and held it to Ember's chest. "Back off." He hissed then hestitated and added "I did not mean to kill Twister you know." He instantly regretted it. Ember pinned him to the wall with the spear. "You're gonna die and pay for that! Don't bring Twister into this!" Ember hissed. Smoke realized he was trembling. Smoke grabbed a spear and hurled it at Ember. Then lightning fast grabbed the spear and it stabbed Smoke in the chest, brutally. Smoke gasped and gulped for air. Smoke heard Ember say "Oh, and don't worry ill have fun torturing your spirit." Oh I'm so sorry Tourmaline.. Smoke thought and then died. Victim 3: Eagle (Twister's brother/ SkyWing) Eagle flapped his red wings, heading toward the palace. All of a sudden, an orange SkyWing soared toward him. "What do you want, Thrush?" Eagle asked his friend curiously. "Smoke is dead, and Queen Tourmaline." Eagle choked back a gasp. "Really? Both of them?" Thrush nodded. "Yes." "Oh no." He whispered. "He's avenging Twister's death, Thrush!" "Why?" "Twister was his mate. He's going to kill me, too!" Smoke was horrified. Without waiting for Thrush to answer, he flapped as fast as he could, toward the hatchery. When he arrived, he found his mate, (PLOT TWIST!!) Dawn, there. She was crying, tears streaming down her face. "Eagle! Your here!" She gasped. "I'm here." He soothed. Two eggs, one female, one male, laid on a pillow next to Them. "Eagle-" Dawn sobbed. Eagle interrupted. "Dawn, protect our eggs, no matter what happens to me." "But-" Dawn started. "Don't worry about me. It's only an amount of time before he comes for me." Smoke replied. "I love you, Eagle." Dawn whispered. They clutched each other's talons. "I know, and I love you too, Dawn. Good bye." He replied, then turned and exited the hatchery, forcing himself to leave Dawn. He flapped to a mountain top, and landed there, several miles away from the palace- and the hatchery, for that matter. Protecting Dawn and my dragonets is the only thing that matters right now. He thought. Just then, Eagle spotted a golden shape heading his way. His breath caught in his throat. It was him. He exhaled. I'm ready, Ember. Ember reached him, then clacked his teeth. He landed in front of Eagle. "Ready to die?" Ember growled, his eyes glowing with pleasure. "Yes." Eagle replied, forcing himself to remain calm. Ember looked a little thrown off guard by his answer. He's expecting me to beg for mercy... Eagle realized. Not today, Ember... If I live today, that is... He sighed, looking a little regretful. "Alright. I suppose I could make your death quick." Eagle smacked into an unsuspecting Ember. Ember roared with fury. "I'M GOING TO SERIOUSLY KILL YOU, EAGLE." Ember roared. "I've changed. I don't bully Twister anymore, Ember, she forgave me." Eagle said desperatly. (Sorry for the spelling errors) "DON'T YOU BRING TWISTER INTO THIS!!" Ember roared again. "She spoke to me before she died, you know. I'm grieving too." Eagle murmured. Ember's face softened for a moment, then hardened, looking colder than ever. Ember dove for Eagle. "NEVER, EAGLE." He slashed Eagle's throat with one powerful slash. "I would keep your spirit, and torture it as well, but... You're going to die." Ember snickered. Ember flapped off, leaving Eagle to bleed out. Eagle spotted a cave, and dragged himself into it. He spotted cobwebs. He quickly ripped them off, and covered his throat with it. He was going to live. His heart tore in half when he realized he could not return to the kingdom. I can't return to the kingdom. I'll never see Dawn again. Or never see my dragonets... After he felt restored enough to get up, he drank some water, and ate some prey. Afterward, he soared outside towards the Kingdom Of The Sea, who knows where. Good bye, Sky Kingdom. Forever. Victim 4: Maroon (Twister's Brother/SkyWing) Maroon flapped through the evening sky. It had been three days since Queen Tourmaline's, Smoke's and Eagle's death. No one had found Eagle's body. All the same, everyone was confident that Eagle was dead. There was no possibly way Eagle was alive. Ember was an animus, after all. (Writing The Rest!) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)